beyblademystory2fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Hij is terug!!!
Dit verhaal vervolgd op : Verdwenen Aki werd wakker en keek naast zich,ze schrok hevig want ze zag dat Ryuto naast haar lag.Wat was gisteren gebeurd?Ze zuchte even en keek toen onder het laken."WHAAAAAAA!!"riep ze geschrokken.Ze had niks aan.Ze werd mega rood en liet weer het laken zakken.Even keek ze terug naar Ryuto.Hij sliep nog.Ze dacht helemaal niet na en begon hem zachtjes wakker te maken.Hij werd snel wakker.Ryuto geeuwde en rekte zich uit.Hij keek Aki aan en zei lief:"Goeiemorgen Aki"Aki keek hem rood aan en vroeg: "Ryuto,Wat is er gisteren allemaal gebeurd??"Ryuto werd ook rood en begon langzaam te vertellen:"Gisteren,zijn we naar mijn huis gegaan en jij begon me ineens heel vurig te kussen en toen..zijn we op mijn bed beland"Aki keek hem ongelovig aan.Het kon niet waar zijn."Zijn we nu samen,Aki???"vroeg Ryuto."Ja"zei Aki en ze knuffelde hem.Ze kon het nog steeds niet geloven."Hou je van me ,Aki??"vroeg Ryuto."ja ,natuurlijk,hou ik van je"zei ze."Ik ga me aankleden"zei Aki na een lange stilte.Ryuto deed zijn ogen dicht en zei:"Doe maar"Aki keek hem vragend aan en vroeg:"Wat doe je nu???" "Je hebt niks aan en ik wil niet onbeleefd gaan doen door de hele tijd naar je te staan kijken"antwoorde Ryuto."Ik ga me in de badkamer omkleden dus je hoeft je ogen niet dicht te doen."Ryuto deed zijn ogen weer open."Heb je een handdoek???"vroeg Aki."Ja ,hier"zei hij en gaf haar een witte handdoek.Aki deed de handdoek snel rond haar lichaam en naam haar kleren van de grond.Snel ging ze naar de badkamer.Ryuto begon zich ook aan te kleden. Even later bij het ontbijt....... Iedereen zat aan tafel.Gingka zat als een gestoorde alles binnen te proppen."Gingka ,kun je niet normaal eten??"vroeg Madoka."Kijk ook efwns naar fwAki,ze fweet ook niet normaal howr"zei Gingka met volle mond.Gingka had gelijk ,Aki zat ook alles snel naar binnen te proppen.Ryuto had er geen problemen mee dat zijn vriendinnetje zo at ,hij vond het zelf grappig."Aki ,vertel eens ,hoe komt het dat je puntenteller op 0 staat???"vroeg Gingka nadat hij zijn mond leeg had gegeten.Aki negeerde de vraag en ging van tafel."Ik vroeg alleen maar iets"zei Gingka."Wat zou er gebeurd zijn???Dat ze zo ineens doet???"vroeg Hikaru"Geen ideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"zei Sora overdreven."Je overdrijft weer Sora"zei Yuki.Ryuto ging ook van tafel en ging zoeken.Hij vond Aki in tranen op de sofa."Aki,waarom antwoorde je niet????"vroeg Ryuto."Omdat het over Doji gaat"antwoorde Aki."Doji???"vroeg Ryuto ongelovig en hij ging weg om Gingka te halen.Al snel kwam hij terug met Gingka."Aki ,vertel maar"zeiden Ryuto en Gingka in koor."Wel ik was van plan om weg te gaan uit Glinsterstad en toen in Tokyo aangekomen was kwam ik Doji tegen en hij vroeg me waar Gingka en Ryuga waren en ik antwoorde dat ik dat hem nooit zou vertellen.Toen begon hij ermee te dreigen dat als ik het niet zou vertellen dat hij dan al mijn punten zou afpakken.Wel ik zei dat hij dat mocht doen want ik wou het echt niet gaan vertellen waar jullie waren,dus hij nam al mijn punten weg door één gevecht dat ik verloor van hem en toen begon hij me nog aan te vallen met zijn bey,uiteindelijk ben ik toch kunnen ontkomen."vertelde Aki.Gingka keek haar aan en vroeg:"Waarom beschermde je ons???" "omdat jullie mijn vrienden zijn."antwoorde Aki."Het belangrijkste is dat we weten dat Doji er nog is"zei Ryuto."Je hebt gelijk"zei Aki. Word vervolgd.....